Starting Fresh
by withoutanycause
Summary: Batman saved the day carrying the bomb over the bay. But, what happened later with Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone

After reading a lot of new Rises's fics, I kinda started to think about how I could develop something about Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle by myself. And here begins my ideas. I don't know exactly yet where I'm going with this, but I want to develop something that fits with was left at the end of TDKR.  
Thinking about the writing itself, I would like to say I never, never wrote something narrative in my life. So, I'm all ears for suggestions and critics to do it in the best way. The other thing is English isn't my first language but I decided to do it in English because is almost universal. If I wrote anything wrong, just tell me.  
So, this is it. I hope you all guys like it

**Starting Fresh**

Chapter I

In less than two minutes, he was on the air, saving the day. And Selina hated him for that. How didn't he thought about escape? Why did he thought that city deserved his sacrifice? Questions that she, guided by her own moral code, never could understand, now more than never.

After watch the explosion in silence, next to Gordon, Selina walked back to the batpod, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. After passed by Gordon again, while was pushing the vehicle with your hands, Selina talked to him for the first time, while started the motorcycle:

"Nice to meet you, comissioner", she said, while climbed on the bike to leave the place.

"You know what, miss? During all these years, a few times I saw him let people approaching him and some of them wasn't trusted". Gordon said, looking down, remembering something and looking again for Selina after: "If he If he allowed the closeness I saw here between you..."

Gordon smiled when thought how weird was saw someone that he almost didn't believed was human kissed another one in front of him: "You must be a valuable person."

Selina was almost leaving: "I'm not so sure about that" and let Gordon behind.

After some miles of empty streets, Selina decided to leave the batpod where Batman kept it. Even she liked the bike, keep it could give some problems to her . After let the batpod in the container, she came back to Oldtown, walking. In the streets, people were starting to reappear, because everyone noticed the bomb exploded out of the city.

On the way to the tunnel she oppened hours before, a traffic jam was starting. Selina only thought about leave Gotham as soon as possible. In her apartment, a few things survived the thefts, but she was cautious and hide some stuff in a false bottom in a wardrobe, like some food, drugs, clothes, money and a laptop, guarded with an object that was the most valuable of them now: the Clean Slate program, the only thing she wanted to use before leave the town.

With the laptop in hands, Selina sat on the floor and while waited the computer starts and load the program, she took off her night vision glasses from the head, with the belt and the gun she was carrying, keeping it close just in case.

The program was ready, asking for the data to be cleaned. She took a deep breath and put your informations, almost didn't believing she finally got what wanted during all this time. She couldn't avoid think about Bruce and all he had done since entered in her life. She still didn't understand why he insisted so much with someone that seemed to have no salvation.

The program finished loading all the data was required. Selina began to select what would disappear forever: criminal records, stints in reform schools, reports about her behavior... but she didn't dare erase one thing: her own name. With no criminal data, she could keep it and restart without problems with the law. If anyone crossed her way, she thought could handle that.

Selection made, Selina took a deep breath and dialed "enter". While the data were deleted, she took parts of her suit for see if there was any damage. Checking done, Selina looked at the laptop again. Everything was erased. With a slight smile, she took the cursor to the right top of the screen to close the program, and the laptop didn't answer the charge. She tried again, unsuccessfully, when the Clean Slate opened a new window.

"That bastard!"

Bruce had introduced a new command in the program, activated only when Selina used it. After reading what was written on the new window, she checked the time on the computer and with a slight smile, turned off the laptop and rose. She had just realized that he had much to do ahead.


	2. Chapter II

Hi guys,

First of all, thanks for everone that read the first chapter. Like I said before, I'm all ears for opinions and suggestions. Thanks in advance :)

**Chapter II**

At other times, buildings and lands in Gotham with Wayne Enterprises logo at the entrance let Selina angry. It was like Bruce Wayne had bought almost all of the city to enrich even more. Today, she feels stupid to realize, for example, how strategical was maintain a huge container in the port of the city. A perfect place to avoid suspicions and of course, near from one of the exits of Gotham.

It was late at night when she spotted the restricted area in the port of the city. Still deserted by what happened on the last morning, she didn't have difficulty in breaking the padlock that locked the fence that guarded the container and allowed herself a smile as passed by the sign that says "Wayne Enterprises: Private Property In Tresspassing". She entered in one of the massive iron boxes and was surprised to see that actually looked like a dark box inside, but changed her mind when the ground began to descend beneath her feet and a very enlightened and bigger place began to appear.

When the platform stopped down, Selina walked toward Bruce, a few steps ahead, leaning on a wall. Parts of his suit was all over the place. He was wearing only the bottom part of the batsuit and trying to bandage the wound made by Talia's knife few hours before. When he heard the sound of Selina's heels on the ground, Bruce turned to see she arriving.

"You always have a plan, don't you?" Selina said as approached the former vigilante.

"Not exactly," he said, as pulled the needle once again in his skin. "I wasn't that sure if the autopilot could work. I was ready for the worst ".

"Yeah, I can see" Selina said, crouching to see the wound more closely. "Mind if I sew it?"

"Go ahead," Bruce said, as he gave the needle to Selina finish it, remembering another person who used to offer in these situations.

"You know if is everything all right inside you?" Selina said, before beginning to sew his skin.

"I've been in similar situations, believe me" Bruce replied, leaning his head against the wall, with a slight smile on his face, despite the pain he felt while Selina was finishing. "You're good," he said, as he watched. "I've been in worst situations," Selina said, without looking at Bruce, still watching her.

Bandage over, Selina sat next to him, leaning against the wall, stretching his legs, while her gaze still walked the place: "So what you want to do now you're dead?" She said, looking up.

"I have nothing in mind yet," Bruce said as he rested a hand on the bandage, surprised at the accuracy of Selina. "But I need to leave Gotham and I know you don't think about anything else," he said, noting the curiosity of Selina with the bunker. "You've used the Clean Slate?"

Selina looked back at him "A few hours ago, and then something appearead, asking me to came here " she continued, "Needing a nurse before being able to leave the town?"

"No," he said, still staring Selina. "I need a thief, a good one, to visit a place she already knows well," he said, smiling.

"And why I would help you?" Selina said wryly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I saved your life. Twice." Bruce replied, preparing to raise without doubts that Selina would help. "When I returned to Gotham, I went to to the mansion to collect some objects, but I didn't brought one with me." Selina watched as Bruce picked up the parts of the suit on the floor. "I left a bag with some things ready, in that room we have met. I think no one was at the mansion to take care of what is said in the will."

Bruce turned to Selina, with parts of the suit in his hands. "I would love if you seek the bag and bring it here."

"And then?" she said, raising her head to face him.

"Then ... is up to you," he said, smiling.

"Aren't you afraid that I get what is in this bag?" Selina asked.

"I trust you, Selina. You're the only person who knows I'm alive. And besides, you know better than anyone that I didn't keep money in the safe," Bruce said with a slight smile.

Selina stood. "Ok, then. I'll go there at the dawn. But that doesn't mean I'll go back" she said, responding to Bruce's smile.

"I'd rather take the risk," he said, keeping his smile.

"You asked." she said, as she returned to the platform, out of the bunker.

* * *

Enter in the Wayne manor for the second time must have been one of the easiest jobs in Selina's career. Incredibly, the house looked the same since she had come there for nearly six months, except for a broken window and door in the back of the house, where she entered.

Passing through the kitchen, Selina redid the same steps as the day she took the tray for Bruce Wayne. Entering in the room she saw him for the first time, she immediately saw the bag he had mentioned leaning on floor, next to where the safe was.

She bent down to pick it up and surprised by the weight, despite the size. She didn't cared about to look the objects inside. Just like the day that she got Bruce's fingerprints, she spent a few minutes looking over the place and thinking how during so many years he preferred to spend his time there, between memories of people who would never return.

Selina looked out the window that had jumped on another occasion, but chose to walk out the door, downstairs and exited through she had entered. She took one last look at the house, which, however much she hadn't spent too much time, but conveyed something familiar and sad to her.

If she really wanted to start a new life, eventually realized that would be her last robbery, even without any difficulty, but for a good reason, just like she used to justify the theft of those who had possessions. Made her happy to know that it probably represented the last link of pain that Bruce left behind. And she was very surprised having this kind of concern for another person.

But she still didn't knew if she really wanted to do so. While leaving the mansion, Selina passed by the three tombstones and felt something strange seeing Bruce's one. In other situations, she would find funny, but this time she thought was symbolic see the grave of someone who was alive, but that seemed dead for several years in that house. She imagined that the old Bruce lay there, along with the pain of other times. And hoped that when he flew over Gotham to save it for less than a day, he had this in mind.


End file.
